


I love you, here's some...

by CadetDru



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blood Drinking, Blow Job, Bodily Fluids, Body Horror, Dubious Consent, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mind Control, Mutual Pining, Not aloof enough, Post-Episode s02e10 Nouveau Théâtre des Vampires, Sex Pollen, The general concept of consent, The general concept of realizing what you had when it's gone, Thrall - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Vampires, a vague sense of guilt, gratitude, hanahaki, insufficient aftercare per author's personal tastes, the general concept of boundary violation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Nandor rarely loved anyone, not since he'd died the first time. When he did, they loved him back. When he was a vampire, he was still as sexy as he had been, but apparently less lovable.  This made it possible for him to experience unrequited love.   Nandor was one of the rare vampires to suffer illness in his new state.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Roses

Nandor rarely loved anyone, not since he'd died the first time. When he did, they loved him back. When he was a vampire, he was still as sexy as he had been, but apparently less lovable.This made it possible for him to experience unrequited love. Nandor was one of the rare vampires to suffer illness in his new state.

He didn't ask witches to have it fixed, just cut his chest open and wrenched out the roots of the painful flowers. He fell out of love with whatever fool had not returned his affections, threw the withered flowers on their withered body.It only seemed right to kill them after what they had put Nandor through. 

He never felt that way about familiars. He didn't start coughing up flowers when Guillermo moved out. Any of the times that Guillermo moved out.He thought it was because he didn't love Guillermo, not because Guillermo still loved him.

The first set of dead petals didn't flood his throat until after Guillermo unmanacled them. Nandor tried to scold him, thank him, say something.Instead, he started coughing. either he had just started loving Guillermo or Guillermo had just chosen that moment to stop loving Nandor.

Both?

Those who lived in the room scurried away until it was just Nandor and Guillermo.Laszlo and Nadja left, rolling their eyes as they fled for their undead lives.They flew out as bats. 

Colin Robinson fed on him instead of making his own exit.

"Flowers, huh? Hanahaki can be a real pain in the neck.Just like you blood vampires, heh. Guillermo, you should throw him a bone before he blankets all these dead bodies."

"Colin Robinson, get out," Nandor spat, along with more flowers the color of dried blood.

"Hanahaki?" Guillermo said.He frowned in disgust. "Now what's wrong?"

Nandor took these dead and dried stems and petals, so fragile and withered, and handed the bloody mess over to the fucking guy whose fault it was mumbling that it was a special thank you for saving his life.

"Really," Guillermo said.

"Get out!" Nandor yelled at the camera crew.

Nandor continued to cough."I know you don't love me," Nandor said, pulling dried rose afterward rose, "but these flowers are for you." Because of you, Nandor meant.

The flowers had another effect.The dust, when inhaled, was an aphrodisiac for humans. Nandor had gained this knowledge one particularly painful way.Sometimes, it made the human love him back.Sometimes, it made it so he had to kill the human.

He didn't know if he could kill Guillermo. He didn't know if he could makeGuillermo love him if he didn't by now.He didn't know much. He knew he was Nandor the Relentless.

Guillermo breathed in the dust. There was a light in his eyes. It was working.Nandor had an opportunity.

Nandor moved forward, lightning quick, wrapping his arms around Guillermo to kiss him. It was probably not enough time for the dust to take full effect.Petals were still flooding Nandor's mouth, passing to Guillermo as they kissed and choking him from the inside. 

Guillermo pushed Nandor away, tried to catch his breath. He had that terrible vampire-killing look on his smooth, still-young face.Nandor visualized his own death. He had earned it.He deserved this.

Guillermo pulled him forward and kissed him.Nandor had earned this as well.He deserved this more than any other death.This was his familiar, influenced by Nandor's own will. This was nothing more than his due. 

Nandor pulled back to take a fortifying drink from Guillermo's wrist.Nandor's bite was another potential aphrodisiac.He didn't want to scramble Guillermo's mind, but he also wanted to pile up the advantages that he had. It wasn't about control as such, but it was about restoring the power balance. Nandor wasn't supposed to be a little puppy dog,

There was so much of Guillermo's clothing that was unsafe for vampires.He was very inconsiderate, for someone who came to save Nandor without the courtesy of loving him. 

He gave Guillermo a bloody kiss, a good way to test if the flowers were working yet. Guillermo didn't respond to the blood. When Nandor pulled back to check, his non-bearing heart almost broke. The dust and pollen of the flowers was sticking to Guillermo's mouth, plastered there with his own blood that Nandor had drank. He looked so sweet. 

Nandor had heard of consent, had participated in such practices.He'd heard of enthusiastic consent. He wanted to believe that this was such an experience. Guillermo seemed enthusiastic as he pushed his warm body against Nandor.

The flowers, still coming, still overtaking all of Nandor's senses, seemed to show the lie.Guillermo didn't love Nandor.That didn't mean he didn't genuinely want to tear Nandor's clothes off on the bodies of his fallen enemies.He had come to rescue Nandor after all. 


	2. Stems

Nandor and Guillermo were alone in the theatre, on the stage and surrounded by dead bodies. The hanahaki disease, the flowers from his unrequited love for this man who was kissing his neck, was still going strong. It was distracting, to keep coughing. Nandor knew that Guillermo didn't love him or the flowers would have stopped. 

That was hard to forget and harder to remember, Nandor could pull away, stop Guillermo, apologize for this transgression. Or he could pull Guillermo closer to him. He decided that was the best action. 

Guillermo was kissing Nandor, every inch that he could reach. He was straining to get to Nandor's neck, biting at it in the way of the vampires he had just killed so mercilessly. 

Guillermo started ripping at layers of clothes, tearing the seams. He was starved and Nandor was all that he wanted to eat. Guillermo dropped to his knees before Nandor. Nandor ran his hands through Guillermo's hair. Guillermo was applying his deft hands and soft lips to Nandor's cock. 

Guillermo was better at this than Nandor had anticipated. The virginal man who he served Nandor faithfully for so many years had hidden skills undoubtedly borne out of hidden experiences, Nandor forgave himself this borderline-infidelity if only because of the benefits it was bringing him. 

Nandor let himself get lost in the sensation. He closed his eyes, blocked out the source of the drying blood and dying bodies. He was being attended to by his fickle, not-so-virginal, loyal servant. Guillermo's hot mouth engulfed Nandor, taking any thought of guilt with it.

Guillermo took all of Nandor that he could and seemed to push himself further. Nandor could feel Guillermo gagging on his cock, but it didn't stop either of them. Guillermo pushed himself through it and Nandor pushed himself into Guillermo's eager mouth, 

It didn't take long for Nandor to come close to climax. It had been a long, emotionally confusing day and he just needed a release. He tried to relax his grip on Guillermo's head, offer him the chance to pull back and a warning of what was to come. 

Guillermo pushed himself forward, ready to swallow down whatever Nandor would give him. Nandor couldn't see his eyes, couldn't see anything as he focused on his own pleasure. He saw Guillermo's face, though. All the times that Guillermo had looked at him with such adoration, such faithful servitude. All the times that Guillermo had loved him without providing this perfect service to him. 

Coming too a while, took a lot of Nandor. He pulled forward, draped himself over Guillermo's kneeling form. Guillermo had to extricate himself, crawling out from underneath the slightly crumpled and broken-backed vampire who had so recently stood tall. 

Guillermo licked his lips tentatively, wiped his palms on his own pants leg before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Tears were in his eyes and Nandor couldn't begin to guess what physical or emotional aspect had brought those out.

Nandor coughed up more flowers. His love had only deepened. He knew now what Guillermo was capable of, how far he could go, how far Nandor could lead him. He was a might vampire-killer and a mightier vampire lover. Nandor listened to his quickened heartbeat, that had stayed so strong since Guillermo first appeared in the theatre.

Guillermo steadied himself with a deep breath. Nandor watched him warmly, warily. Guillermo rearranged Nandor's clothes, making him almost presentable again. 

"Thank you," Guillermo was saying softly, perfectly loudly for a vampire's hearing.

"You're welcome," Nandor said. He had given Memo's Man Milk his seed once again, if in a completely useless way for the witches's purposes. He had taken what he needed, and Guillermo thought it was a gift for him, "What do you want, Guillermo?" he asked, coughing up stems. The petals were gone. Nandor wanted Guillermo to be happy enough to love Nandor and cure this ridiculous disease.

"You, Master," Guillermo said. Nandor could almost see tiny flowers in the pupils of his eyes, 

Nandor had to turn away to retch up more rose stems. "That isn't true," he said softly. 

"I want you," Guillermo said. "I need you."

It would only be true for a little while. Nandor snaked his hands under the remaining clothes of his familiar savior. "Show me," he said. He could bite the stems down long enough to talk, close his mouth enough to kiss Guillermo. He lets his hands roam. "You do want to show me, don't you?"

"I thought I did, Master."

The stabbing feeling in Nandor's chest was from the stems, not directly from Guillermo's unfeeling words. He knew a fix for that, a way to break Guillerm of this spell. "That wasn't enough." He ran his hand over Guillermo's pants, grabbing his hips. "Do you know what I want?"

"No, Master," Guillermo said as Nandor pulled him closer. 

Nandor angled Guillermo so Nandor could easily move his pants out of the way with minimal damage to the fabric. He had a very specific plan. Nandor trailed the fingers of one hand over Guillermo's straining cock. The other hand still gripped Guillermo's hip. There would be bruises, ones that would be evident to whoever Guillermo had been practicing with.

"Master," Guillermo gasped, wrapping his arms around Nandor's torso. 

"I want you to come for me, and then come home with me." Nandor was very proud of using the same word to mean two different things. Not that it would matter. Guillermo wouldn't remember it anyway. 

Guillermo wasn't focusing on doing what Nandor had told him to do. Guillermo was still trying to focus on Nandor. Guillermo wasn't paying attention to the deft fingers wrapped around his cock. Nandor squeezed harder, moved rougher, forced Guillermo to focus on what was happening,

There was every chance that as soon as Guillermo came, the flowers would wear off and he wouldn't want any more of this kind of thing. Nandor tried to keep it going, taking advantage of the flowers still overpowering him by passing on their essence to Guillermo with continued kisses, 

It took Guillermo longer to come than Nandor had anticipated. He was almost insulted. The mind control of the flowers could be partially to blame. Once Guillermo did come, Nandor licked his own hand clean to Guillermo's apaparent enjoyment. He washed it down with a quick nip at Guillermo's wrist, just a taste of blood to help mask the taste of come and flowers.

He kissed Guillermo, briefly, but deeply enough to leave that taste in Guillermo's mouth, Guillermo frowned, which Nandor didn't take as a good sign, 

"We'll go home now," Nandor said, using what powers of hypnosis he had to convince Guillermo it was a good idea. He didn't like layering it in too if the flowers and the dedication; it all seemed like a recipe for brain scrambling. He just needed it to work, to keep Guillermo in his thrall and aroused enough to fall in love with Nandor and cure the hanahaki. 

"Yes, Master," Guillermo said, the simple phrase gave Nandor so much hope for what was to come.


	3. Tulip

Nandor flew them home, and successfully didn't drop Guillermo. Holding Guillermo so tightly to him felt right. Returning to the house with Guillermo felt right. Everything except the damned, blessed, fucking flowers felt right. 

Nandor was getting better at controlling them. He had experience controlling himself, and controlling others. He took control of Guillermo, stripped the layers off Guillermo that he could and demanded that Guillermo deal with the ones tainted with holy water and other vampire repellents. He had Guillermo wash his hands of the blood and holy water before stripping Nandor as well. It only made sense.

Once they were both some kind of ready, Nandor took Guillermo on Guillermo's own bed. Guillermo's legs were spread wide while Nandor worked his fingers inside Guillermo to spread him wider. Guillermo was so tight; Nandor was worried they would run out of time before dawn. Soon he had Guillermo crying out for his master. If Guillermo had been a virgin when they started, he was not one any longer. 

The flowers wouldn't stop. He couldn't focus on properly repaying Guillermo for saving Nandor or punishing Guillermo for leaving Nandor. It was all the same. He bit into the flesh of Nandor's inner thigh, to wash down the taste of the dried flowers and clear out his mouth. Guillermo gasped and moaned. "Are you ready?" Nandor asked, pulling his mouth off with a pop.

"Please, Master," Guillermo said in a shaky breathy voice. Nandor let Guillermo take a breath in before flipping Guillermo onto his stomach. In another breath, Guillermo was angled to take Nandor's cock as deeply as was humanly possible. The lube that Nandor had used to prepare Guillermo was still on his fingers even as he gripped the former familiar's hip. 

Nandor had wanted to take Guillermo like this for a long time, before he ever fell into this unrequited love that was filling his senses with flowers. He didn't want to lose Guillermo so he had never suggested it before, but now there was nothing left for Guillermo to take away. Except this moment, but Nandor had found a way to have it, to have Guillermo. This memory would have to stay with him.

Nandor tried to time the coughing to coincide with his thrusting. Guillermo was too far under the influence of the flowers to notice a ruined mood, but Nandor wasn't.

Nandor climaxed, draping himself over Guillermo's back as he considered going again. He knew that his unbeating heart wouldn't be in it. Guillermo had taken himself in hand. Nandor waited for Guillermo to take his own pleasure before removing himself from their position. 

Guillermo didn't finish. "What next?" he panted.

"You want more?" Nandor had a pretty good idea of how human bodies worked, considering how much of his existence was spent preying upon them. The effect of the flowers was this compulsion for Guillermo to submit to his (or Nandor's) sexual desire. It was supposed to wear off when Guillermo came.

"I don't want this to end," Guillermo said. 

Nandor met Guillermo's guileless brown eyes. There was nothing behind them. Nandor had the uneasy feeling of knowing more than Guillermo did. He looked away. The flowers were tulips now, still dead. 

Nandor moved them around, vampire speed, so Guillermo was on his lap, facing towards him, with Nandor's cock pushing inside. "This?"

Guillermo gripped Nandor's shoulders and his head started to loll back. Nandor moved to take just another drink. Guillermo was starting to get bruises and bites, ones that were clearly not from his fight with the vampires. Guillermo was getting thoroughly marked from getting thoroughly fucked. 

"You should come," Nandor said, trying to almost but not quite make it a hypnotic command. He didn't want to scramble Guillermo's brain, didn't want Guillermo to try to stake himself on Nandor's cock. Dawn would come soon. Guillermo made confused-sounding noises.

"Please," Nandor said, and that was apparently enough to send Guillermo over the edge. He held Guillermo on top of him through Guillermo's own orgasm, before gently separating them. 

Nandor waited for Guillermo to clean them both up, disgorging more flowers as he hit his head on the low ceiling.

"That was..." Guillermo said as he patted Nandor's thighs with a clean towel.

"Not enough for you?" Nandor asked. 

"How could you ever not be enough?" Guillermo said. 

Nandor put a hand on Guillermo's shoulder.  "This isn't enough," he said. 

Guillermo looked lost and confused. He was coming back to himself. Nandor wanted to get safely locked in his crypt before it all came to Guillermo.

"Dress me for my slumber," Nandor said. 

Guillermo cleaned himself up, threw on some clothes, then cheerfully got into their old routine. He shouldn't have, but maybe sex and blood was enough for him to realize what he had in Nandor. 

He helped Nandor into his coffin. Nandor tried to think of what to say, what command he could give Guillermo. He wanted Guillermo to love him. "You saved my life and we had sex. Ignore the flowers. Those weren't as good."

"Alright," Guillermo said.

"Stay," he said. Guillermo gently shut the lid.

He woke to Guillermo opening his coffin. He was not standing there, ready to help Nandor get out and step down. He was glaring already. "We need to talk."

Nandor moved to stand, dislodging dozens of dried flowers that he had coughed up in his slumber. 


	4. Chrysanthemum

Nandor had never considered this before, which is why he was now choking on chrysanthemum. It was the night after the flowers, and Guillermo was still there. Just now he seemed to know what was going on. At least, Nandor assumed that he did and that was why the human was so upset.

Nandor stood next to his coffin, in the rustle of leftover flower petals. He kept his balance and didn't once slip. Nandor tried to maintain his dignity in the face of the only human he'd feared in centuries. He had taken Guillermo for granted, taken advantage of him, now taken him to bed. Nandor felt no guilt or fear. 

Guillermo was holding one of Nandor's shorter swords in his left hand. Nandor wasn't sure offhand if that was Guillermo's off hand. Nandor didn't know what threat they were facing. Guillermo had killed so many humans and vampires for Nandor, and without the indignity of doing it out of love. He just did it. 

"You want to talk?" Nandor said, his voice steady and not squeaking.

Guillermo moved the sword like an oversized scalpel, striking between Nandor's ribs.

Nandor stared at him, open-mouthed as Guillermo moved the sword's blade up and over inside Nandor's chest. "Fucking guy," Nandor grumbled. "I liked this shirt."

"Don't talk yet, or you might die," Guillermo said. It was either a threat or an explanation of his technique Guillermo reached into Nandor's chest and took out a single chrysanthemum. He pulled the sword out. Nandor started to heal even if his shirt didn't. "The fuck is this?" he asked Nandor.

"I don't know flower languages," Nandor said. He was proud that he could recognize the flower itself. 

"I'll look it up later," Guillermo said. "That was it, no more flowers. From what I understand, that means no more unrequited love. Was the sex that bad?"

"What?" Nandor said. Guillermo wasn't mad, wasn't submitting to Nandor's power or threatening him. 

"You loved me," Guillermo said. "I waited for that for so long, for a sign, and you just… twisted it all around so you were the one who was pining. And then…"

"Flowers," Nandor said, touching his fully healed chest through his fully destroyed shirt. 

Guillermo dropped the sword to the carpet.

"Hey," Nandor cried. Either one of the two could've been easily damaged.

He looked to where Guillermo had been. Guillermo had moved, quick for a human. He was holding onto Nandor's collar and pulling Nandor's face towards his. They kissed, eyes open. Guillermo let him go. "I love you. For some reason."

"You took out the flowers and now I won't love you any more," Nandor said softly.

"Then I should leave." Guillermo didn't even pull away, just shifted his weight.

"Don't!" Nandor wrapped an arm around Guillermo's yielding body. The idea of Guillermo leaving felt the same as Guillermo stabbing him with that sword. 

Guillermo kissed him quickly. "I think the flowers are just based off your brain and you… are trying your best to understand how we both feel. And you were so wrong."

"Unrequited love!"

"You literally don't know love when it hits you between the ribs," Guillermo said.

"You're mad about the…" Nandor trailed off. He released Guillermo's soft embrace. 

"The sex?" Guillermo supplied. 

"The...yes. I didn't know that the flowers would make you do whatever I wanted!" 

"That… that's a lie. You're lying to me, Nandor, and I just saved your life."

"That was last night," Nandor said. "A lot of things have happened since then.

"Just now, when I didn't kill you with that sword." Guillermo was kissing him before Nandor could process that it was a threat. "We really do need to talk," Guillermo said. "Just… not yet. We'll clean up the flowers and get you a new shirt."

"I liked this shirt."

"I like a lot of things. You're one of them."

Another threat. The new way of things was becoming clearer to Nandor. 


End file.
